Mobius
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Sonic ends up on another planet because of the Chaos Emeralds and his crystal, he tries to find answers about his past and must battle someone seeking revenge. Meanwhile, Sonic's old and new friends join forces to find Sonic, and must keep Amy Rose and Gwen from fighting each other.
1. Sonic's Home World

In the training room, Sonic was beginning his Chaos Emerald training under Azmuth.

"Okay, try tapping in to those powers without using the emeralds." said Azmuth.

"Okay, I'll try." said Sonic.

Sonic closed his eyes and clenched his fists. He tried to absorb the powers of the Chaos Emeralds.

"I-I can't do it." said Sonic.

Sonic looked at Azmuth.

"What am I doing wrong?" Sonic asked.

Azmuth pondered and thought.

"Sonic, show me your Emeralds." Azmuth said.

Sonic pulled out the Chaos Emeralds and placed them on a table. Azmuth looked at the emeralds.

"Interesting, they still have their powers, but you're unable to get them." said Azmuth, "Do you have something in your possession?"

Sonic pulled out his green crystal.

"Just this crystal I've had for 15 years. It's the only thing I've had for a long time." said Sonic, "Might be the key to finding out where I came from."

Azmuth grabbed the crystal and inspected it.

"I've seen something like this before, but where did I see it?" said Azmuth.

Azmuth placed it next to the Chaos Emeralds.

"It'll come back to me eventually." said Azmuth.

The crystal and the emeralds began glowing. Sonic noticed it and grabbed the crystal. He then started floating with the emeralds and crystal.

"Uh Azmuth? I'm going to go on a long break for a while." said Sonic.

Azmuth is confused.

"Long break?" He asked and looked and saw Sonic floating, "HOLY COW! HOW LONG ARE WE TALKING!?"

"I have no idea." Sonic floated out of the training room.

Sonic then floated outside the mansion and was surrounded by a force field. He tried to get out of it, but couldn't.

"What's going on here?" said Sonic.

Before he could find another answer, he went up into space very fast. Azmuth came out of the mansion and saw everything. He then realized something.

"Now I remember where the crystal came from." said Azmuth.

With Sonic, he was still going through space. He saw that he was about to enter another planet's atmosphere and braced for impact. The force field crashed on the planet before disappearing. Sonic was now unconscious. The whole thing was being viewed on screen by a mysterious figure in the shadows that looked like Vexx.

"So, the son of my worst enemy has returned. This'll be the perfect opportunity to dispose of him for killing my son." Said the figure.

The figure laughed evilly.

Back on earth, Gwen was at a coffee shop, waiting for boyfriend.

"Sonic did say he'd be here after his training, where could he be?" said Gwen.

Azmuth jumped on the table Gwen was at. Gwen saw him.

"I need to talk to you, it's about Sonic." Said Azmuth.

"What about him?" said Gwen.

"He's gone missing." Said Azmuth.

Gwen became shocked.

"What, he's missing?" said Gwen.

"Yeah, he told you that he has no idea where he came from and showed you a crystal in his possession, right?" said Azmuth.

"Yeah, he told me that." said Gwen.

"I know where he's at and where he's from." Said Azmuth.

Gwen is shocked.

"Where is he and where did he come from?" Gwen asked.

"He's from another world." Said Azmuth.

"What are you talking about?" said Gwen.

"Sonic's from the planet Mobius, and he's currently on it." Said Azmuth.

Gwen became even more shocked.

"He's an alien?" said Gwen.

"Of course. It took me a while to figure it out, but as soon as I saw the crystal and the emeralds taking him into space, I figured it all out." Said Azmuth, "The Chaos Emeralds come from Mobius as well, and possibly some old friends of Sonic."

Gwen stood up and placed Azmuth on her head.

"We've got to tell the others about this." Said Gwen.

"I was thinking the same thing." Said Azmuth.

The two left the coffee shop.

Back on the planet now known as Mobius, Sonic regained consciousness and looked at his surroundings.

"Where am I?" said Sonic.

Sonic grabbed the Chaos Emeralds and put them away. He picked up his crystal and looked at it.

"Well, where ever I'm at, it might be where I come from." Said Sonic, "Hopefully, I'll find some answers."


	2. The Rescue Mission

Later, at the mansion, a majority of the residents, Debby, and Kitten were in the dining room, getting ready for dinner. Gwen and Azmuth rushed in the room.

"Bad news. Sonic's gone missing." said Gwen.

Everyone became shocked.

"The blue boy's gone missing?" said Duncan.

"Yeah, the emeralds are missing as well, and I know where he's at." said Azmuth, "He's on a planet called Mobius. And to add on to that problem, he's an alien from the very planet, he's a mobiain."

GDN became shocked.

"I knew it." GDN said, "I knew that Sonic came from another planet."

"How did you know?" said Daffy.

"I have an old friend on that planet." Said GDN.

"Look, we need to find Sonic and get him back to earth." Said Gwen.

"But how?" said Randy, "We don't have a space ship, and the only person that we know who has one is Eggman, and he's with the League."

An orange two tailed fox named Miles 'Tails' Prower (Sonic games) came into the room.

"I could be of help." Said Tails.

Everyone looked at Tails.

"Who are you?" said GDN.

"I'm Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails." Said Tails.

"How'd you get in the mansion?" said Bugs.

"Backdoor." Said Tails.

Everyone looked and saw the back door was open.

"So you're Tails huh? Sonic's sidekick." Said Gwen.

Tails looked at Gwen.

"I like to think of myself as his younger brother. And who are you?" said Tails.

"I'm his girlfriend Gwen." Gwen said.

Tails became shocked.

"Amy's not going to like the sound of that." Said Tails.

A pink hedgehog in a red dress named Amy Rose entered the room.

"What am I not going to like the sound of?" said Amy.

"That Sonic has a serious farting problem." Duncan lied.

Kitten and Debbie and Tweety all took a mallet out and whacked Duncan over the head.

"Truth be told, he's dating someone." Said Debby.

Amy became irritated and pulled out her hammer.

"Who's he dating?" Amy said angrily.

"No one in the mansion." Duncan lied.

Amy saw through Duncan's lie.

"WHO IS SHE YOU DIRT BAG! TELL ME NOW OR I WILL WACK YOU SO HARD YOU WILL BE IN THIS PLANET'S CORE!" Amy shouted in a voice that would make even the crime lords scared.

Everyone minus Gwen, Tails, and Amy pointed at Gwen.

"She's scarier then the cops." Said Duncan.

"I know." Raven said, "I bet even my father would be scared by that voice and the deep voice G did yesterday when you tried to get rid of Kitten."

"I'll bet even Vilgax would be scared." Robin said.

Amy angrily walked over to Gwen.

"So you're the sleezeball Sonic's dating huh?" said Amy.

"He was single." Said Gwen.

"But I laid claim to him when I saw him." Said Amy.

The two girls began to argue, much to everyone's concern. Spongebob grabbed a pistol, jumped up on the table and fired a bullet in the air, stopping the argument.

"EVERYONE JUST SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" Spongebob shouted in a voice that could scare everyone.

Everyone quickly sat down in fear. Spongebob put the pistol away.

"That's more like it." Said Spongebob, "We're all concerned for one thing only. Sonic is on another planet somewhere in the universe. If we're going to make sure he's okay, then we've got to get along with each other. Even if we're accusing someone for being a boyfriend stealer."

"Thanks for the reminder." Gwen said sarcastically.

"You're welcome. Now can we please come up with a rescue mission so that we can bring Sonic back, please?" said Spongebob.

Drake began breaking down in tears.

"Wow, encouraging words from someone that's more annoying than those shows made for preschoolers." Said Drake, "And I just so happen to be his old friend."

"You think that's weird? I had to be Gravattack for an entire peace conference." Said Ben.

"Why?" said Drake.

"Gallialians are known for being wise and patient." Said Ben.

"Makes sense." Launchpad said.

"I agree." Roxanne said.

"Tails, Amy, what is keeping you so long?" A voice said.

Everyone saw a red echidna named Knuckles walking in the room.

"Knuckles, what are you doing here?" said GDN.

"We heard that Sonic and the Chaos Emeralds are missing, so we came here to offer our services." Said Knuckles.

GDN smiled and walked to Knuckles.

"Well Knuckles it is great to see ya." G said.

Knuckles smiled.

"Same here old friend." Knuckles said. I also brought two more old friends."

Just then, a black hedgehog with some red on his spikes named Shadow entered the room. Duncan instantly recognized the hedgehog.

"Shadow." Said Duncan.

"Duncan." Said Shadow.

Everyone became shocked.

"The two of you know each other?" said Tails.

"A while back, me and Shadow were involved in a counterfeit scheme that went horribly wrong." Said Duncan, "We were lucky enough to get escape with our lives."

A white bat in a jumpsuit named Rouge entered the room. Ben instantly became attracted.

"Hubba, hubba." Said Ben.

Rough saw this and laughed.

"Sorry, but I'm taken." Rouge said and saw G, "Hello Dragon."

GDN smiled.

"Rouge, been a while." He said.

Debbie smiled.

"Let me guess an old friend?" Debbie asked the bat.

"Yes I am along with Knuckles and Shadow." The bat said.

Shadow smiled.

"I don't know why I'm smiling." Said Shadow.

"How'd you find this place?" said Bugs.

"Internet." Said Tails.

A big green crocodile with headphones and gold chains around his neck named Vector, and a purple chamelon with a yellow horn named Espio, and a bee in an aviator helmet and orange vest named Charmy entered the room.

"How many people are going to show up until it ends?" said Bugs.

The last two to appear are a rabbit named Cream and a chao named Cheese.

Everyone sees the two.

"I had to say it." Said Bugs.

"Will Mr. Sonic be okay?" said Cream.

"Of course he will be, after all, he can watch over himself." Said Vector.

"What are we waiting for than? Let's go to Mobius and save Sonic." Said Owen.

Everyone agreed until Spongebob thought about something.

"Wait, who knows how long we'll be in space for? We need someone to watch the pets." Said Spongebob.

"Don't you dare suggest Howard." Said Randy, "He did eat all our food."

The others thought about it until Max came up with an idea.

Later, a knock was heard at the door, Max opened it up and saw his father Goofy and hugged him.

"Glad you could make it on such short notice." Said Max.

"No problem Maxie." Goofy said.

GDN smiled.

"Goofy is a good choice Max." GDN said and turned to Goofy, "Ok Goofy we do not know how long we will be gone for, but watch the manor and our pets. Sylvester likes to be scratched in a special spot. Tweety loves it when ya play with him and Mr. Grape only eats meatballs, chicken legs and frog legs."

"Can do. Enjoy your time in space." Said Goofy.

GDN and Max walked out the mansion where the others were waiting.

"Come on, to my lab." Said Tails.

"It's time to kick some butt and chew bubble gum." Said Duncan.

"And we're all out of gum." Said Ben.

The group then ran off.


	3. Stowaway

Back on Mobius, Sonic was walking through the grasslands.

"Nice planet, I could get used to this." said Sonic, "But I still need to find answers."

Sonic then started seeing images in his mind of someone that looked like him, only in a black leather jacket running from an explosion. He then saw an image of the same hedgehog placing down in some capsule before running off. Everything then went white before Sonic returned to reality.

"Who was that guy?" said Sonic.

Sonic kept on walking until he reached a cliff and sat down. He pulled out his crystal.

"The answers will come to me. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow. But I'll find out my history, the whole thing." Said Sonic.

Back on earth, everyone got on a spaceship Tails invented.

"Here we are, the only thing that can get us to Mobius." Said Tails, "I was going to use the Chaos Emeralds to power it up, but Sonic has them."

The group thought about it.

"I got an idea." Said GDN.

Later, he returned in dragon form holding the Master Emerald and placed it down.

"One oversized Chaos Emerald should do the trick." Said GDN.

Everyone is shocked.

"Wow no matter how much I see it I will never get use to our adopted brother's strength." Mikey said.

Knuckles went to his old friend.

"Um G, where did you get that?" Knuckles asked.

"Angel Island." Said GDN.

Knuckles became more shocked.

"What? You took the most powerful of emeralds so this ship can have a power source?" said Knuckles.

"It was either this or the Chaos Emeralds, and Sonic is on Mobius with the gems." Said GDN.

"Who cares, we need to get to Mobius and bring Sonic back." Said Bugs.

"Agreed." Everyone said at once.

Soon everyone got back on the ship.

But unknown to them Tweety and another figure snuck on board. The ship then started to fly into space.

Everyone was in the control room, sitting around the entire place. Spongebob began a conversation with Shadow.

"So, how do you look like Sonic?" said Spongebob.

"I have no idea. All I could say is that I was created 50 years ago by one Gerald Robotnik." Said Shadow.

Spongebob became shocked.

"Gerald Robotnik?" said Spongebob.

"Eggman's grandfather, he was in development of the ultimate life form. I was created to look like a hedgehog. He created me for the benefit of mankind, but things went a little south." Said Shadow.

"Bad?" said Spongebob.

"Yeah, Eggman found me and used me for evil purposes. After a while, I developed amnesia, but regained my memories." Said Shadow.

"Ruff life." Said Spongebob.

"You have no idea. One time-"Shadow was interrupted by an alarm. Everyone noticed it.

"There's a stowaway on the ship." Said Tails.

"I've got this." Said Shadow.

Shadow ran off.

Shadow was looking around the ship, looking for the stowaway. He noticed a shadowy figure run down one hallway and followed the figure. He pulled out a garbage bag and stuffed the figure in the bag very quickly before returning to the control room.

"Got the stowaway." Said Shadow.

"What are you waiting for then, pull the person out." Said Vector.

Shadow turned the bag upside down and Howard Weinerman fell out of the bag.

Randy became shocked.

"Howard?" said Randy.

"Not cool putting me in a bag like that." Howard said angrily.

"What are you doing here?" said Randy.

"Like I'm going to miss out on another space adventure." Said Howard, "Did it occur to any of you that maybe I wanted to see a blue hedgehog with a super transformation?"

"What's the big deal?" said Randy.

"The big deal is that while I was watching the mansion for four hours, you got to see that Sonic has lots more powers than anyone else." Said Howard.

Debbie and Theresa looked at Randy.

"Fat Boy does have a point." Debbie said.

"Yeah plus I will never trust Howard with my mouse again." Theresa said.

Randy sighed.

"Ok I know when I lost." He said and sees Tweety, "Um why is Tweety here?"

Everyone looked at Tweety.

"Huh I guess my bird wanted to come." G said.

Tweety smiled.

Bugs sighed.

"Ok that bird can come." Bugs said, "Now let's get going"

"RIGHT!" Everyone except Bugs shouted.


	4. Vexx's Father Dexx

Back on Mobius, Sonic was climbing down the cliff he was on. He made it to the bottom and looked around the entire place.

"There's got to be something suspicious around here somewhere. It might have all the answers." said Sonic.

He noticed a lab in the distance.

"Odd, a lab in the middle of nowhere. Must have all the answers about my past." said Sonic, "Great, now I'm starting to sound like Shadow."

On the ship, Shadow sneezed.

Splinter looked at Shadow.

"Bless you Shadow." The rat said.

"Thanks." Shadow said.

GDN shook his head.

"You know when someone sneezes from out of the blue it means someone is talking about them behind your back." GDN said.

"That ninja dragon hero is right dude." Howard said.

Shadow snorted and looked at his old friend.

"Yeah, but who?" He asked.

Spongebob and Mike were watching Amy beating up a punching bag with a painting of Gwen on it.

"She's got a grudge on Gwen." Said Mike.

Spongebob became confused.

"What makes you say that?" said Spongebob.

"Amy's beating up a punch bag with a terrible painting of Gwen on it. I'd say it's because of Sonic being with Gwen." Said Mike.

"I'd be like that to if the girl I was attracted to was dating someone else." Said Spongebob, "But I'm with Sandy."

"One things for certain." Said Mike.

"What?" said Spongebob.

"We need to find a way to get those two to settle their differences." Said Mike.

Spongebob knows his best human male friend is right.

"You're right." Spongebob said.

"How are we going to do it?" said Mike.

Spongebob quickly came up with an idea.

"I keep on impersonating Sonic for a while until one of them goes crazy enough to start a blood bath." Spongebob said in Sonic's voice.

Mike became disgusted.

"We need to do this in a way that doesn't involve violence." Said Mike.

"Fine, but the idea still stands if you change your mind." Spongebob said still using Sonic's voice.

"How are you so good at impersonating others?" said Mike.

"I don't know; guess I'm just very talented." Spongebob said in Mike's voice.

Mike became shocked.

"Okay, now you're starting to freak me out." Said Mike.

"Sorry." Spongebob said in his normal voice, "So what's the plan?"

Mike began whispering in Spongebob's 'ear'. Later, Spongebob snuck over to Ben and quickly tampered with the omnitrix without him noticing. He then stopped tinkering with it and snuck away when it started sparking. Ben noticed it.

"Huh?" said Ben.

The omnitrix then turned him into Gravattack.

"Oh, this can't be good." Said Gravattack.

Azmuth saw what happened and so did Rook, Raven and GDN and Kitten.

"Um Ben why are you in your Gravattack form?" Kitten asked.

"I have no idea, maybe someone was tampering with it." Said Gravattack.

Spongebob leaned over to Mike.

"The most wisest and patient of all aliens." Spongebob whispered in Mike's ear, "This way, Gwen and Amy will have to get along with each other."

"Good choice." Said Mike.

Azmuth jumped on Gravattack's head and walked over to the omnitrix.

"Wonder what the problem is?" said Azmuth.

Azmuth pressed on it many times, but nothing happened. He inspected it to find the problem.

"Can't fix it." Said Azmuth, "It's out of my knowledge."

"Come on, you're the smartest Galvan in eight galaxies." Said Gravattack.

"Five." Said Azmuth.

"Whatever." Said Gravattack.

Spongebob and Mike high fived each other while chuckling. They then began acting something out.

"Oh, I've got a problem with you buddy." Said Spongebob.

"Yeah? Same here." Said Mike, "I have no idea who we can get to help us out with our problem."

"How about a Galilean, they're known for being wise and patient." Said Spongebob.

"Yeah if only we had someone like that." Mike said.

Zoey and Sandy looked at each other.

"Those two sure are acting weird." Zoey said.

Sandy looked at Zoey weird.

"That is normal for them." The squirrel said.

Spongebob and Mike started dancing around like westerners when they saw GDN and Debby looking at them.

"Wise and patient? What's going on here?" said GDN.

"Yeah." Debbie said, "What are you two up too?

Spongbob sighed.

"We're trying to find a way to keep Amy and Gwen from fighting each other." Said Spongebob.

"So you tampered with the omnitrix so that Ben will remain Gravattack for the entire mission?" said GDN.

"Galileans are wise and patient." Said Mike.

"True, but still, making Ben stuck as an alien the entire mission? What did you do?" said GDN.

"I have no idea." Said Spongebob.

GDN and Debbie looked at each other and sighed.

"Look, as soon as we get back to earth, change him back." Said GDN.

"Can't, I don't know how." Said Spongebob.

The two fainted.

Back on Mobius, Sonic got closer to the lab and saw something even more odd.

"What's this?" said Sonic.

Sonic hid behind a tree, and saw that the front way was guarded by some aliens that looked like Vexx's minions.

Sonic became shocked.

"What? Vexx's minions?" Sonic asked, "But how?"

The whole thing was seen on the mysterious person's screen.

"How indeed son of Jules the Hedgehog. You still don't know who you're dealing with Sonic. For I am Dexx, father of Vexx. Once I have all the Chaos Emeralds and dispose of you, my revenge shall be complete." Said Dexx.


	5. Making Up

The two guards outside Dexx's lab were still standing when they were knocked out by Sonic very quickly.

"Okay Vexx, I'm going to send you straight back to hell." Sonic said before he ran into the lab.

Back on the spaceship, Azmuth was doing some research on Sonic on a computer and he found his family tree.

"Interesting." said Azmuth, "I found something interesting about Sonic."

Everyone gathered around.

"What did you find?" said Tucker.

Duncan pulled out some white underwear with red hearts on it.

"Your underwear." said Duncan.

Tucker quickly took the underwear and hid it in embarrassment.

"Not only is Sonic an alien, but he's the son of well-known Mobian hero: Jules the Hedgehog." said Azmuth.

Everyone became confused.

"Who?" said Knuckles.

"Jules the Hedgehog, a well-known hedgehog that has always triumphed over evil forces. He was able to use the Chaos Emeralds before, but never got a super form." said Azmuth, "Fifteen years ago, his wife gave birth to Sonic, but she died shortly after giving birth. Then, an alien known as Dexx; Vexx's father, showed up to conquer all of Mobius. Luckily, Jules placed his own son in a capsule and used the Chaos Emeralds to send Sonic to earth. But then he was mortally wounded by Dexx. Before he died however, he used Chaos Control to send the emeralds, the Master Emerald and Angel Island to earth just so Dexx could never conquer all of Mobius. Legend has it; he left his son a message which is hidden inside something of his. No one knows where it's in."

Everyone did some thinking about it until Gwen figured it out.

"The crystal in his possession." said Gwen.

Rouge and Amy looked at Gwen.

"Crystal?" Rouge asked.

"What crystal you jerk?" Amy asked.

"Sonic keeps a crystal with him. It's the only thing he has that might have the answers about everything." Said Gwen.

Howard thought of something.

"Yes, but what if this Dexx guy is also after that crystal?" Howard asked,"I mean it might also be a key to something and Dexx might want to take it and use it for his evil plans."

Everyone looked at Howard shocked.

Azmuth looked at Randy.

"You want to know what shocked me from what your friend said?" Azmuth asked.

"That he did not make an insult?" Randy asked.

"Yeah." Said Azmuth, "That and he may have a point."

"Approaching planet Mobius." Said Tails.

"Land this bad boy." Said Bugs.

"Yes sir captain sir." Tails said.

The space ship landed on Mobius and everyone was about to get off the ship.

Gwen was about to get off the ship, but was shoved out of the way by Amy.

"Move it." Amy said angrily.

"What's your problem?" said Gwen.

"My problem is that I've been going after Sonic for years, and you stole him from me." Said Amy.

Gwen became annoyed.

"Stole him? You're a stalker. Who'd want to go out with a stalker?" said Gwen.

Amy pulled out her hammer.

"Oh it's on now." Said Amy.

Amy charged at Gwen, but Gravattack used his Gravikinesis to lift the two girls in the air.

"Okay you two, break it up. We're here on a rescue mission, not to start war." Said Gravattack, "If you two can't settle your differences, then we're going back to earth and leave Sonic on this planet, got it?"

The two girls looked at each other and sighed.

"Got it." They said.

"Good. Now I'm going to put you two down now, and Amy better put that mallet away." The planet looking hero said.

Gravattack put the two down on the ground and Amy put her hammer away.

"Wise and patient. The way to go when you need peace." Said Spongebob.

"I never doubted you for one second." Said Mike.

The two best friends fisted each other.

"Okay, the way we're going to work this out is by finding out something the two of you have in common. Once that's done, we'll go find Sonic, and stop this Dexx person." Said Gravattack.

Gwen and Amy looked at each other.

"What do you think?" Amy asked.

"I agree." Gwen said.

Gravattack smiled and looked at the others.

"You all go ahead and we will be there soon." Gravattack said.

The others walked off.

"I was part of a peace conference as this alien one time. One of the things we did is that we agreed on one thing. Now what is that one thing the two of you can agree on?" said Gravattack.

"Sonic." The two said together and looked at each other shocked.

The planet alien smiled.

"Good now we're getting somewhere." He said, "The two of you really care about Sonic. Now, do any of you think it was even a good idea to hold a grudge against each other because of it?"

Amy thought about it.

"No, not really. I mean, Gwen and Sonic might be happy to know each other." Said Amy.

"I'm the first person he dated that hasn't rejected him for being a hedgehog." Said Gwen.

"That's it, start connecting with each other." Said Gravattack.

"Look, I'm really sorry for all of this. I've had a reputation for being a boyfriend stealer." Said Gwen.

Amy sighed.

"No, I should be the one to apologize." Said Amy.

Amy took a photo of Sonic out and looked at it.

"It is just I missed Sonic and he is one of my friends." Amy said and looked at Gwen, "But I see you make him happy. You'd make a perfect boyfriend for him."

The two smiled and hugged each other.

"That's it. Work it out. Now to find Sonic." Said Gravattack.

Later, Gravattack, Amy, and Gwen returned to the group.

"They managed to work it all out." Said Gravattack.

"I can see that." Said Rook.

"Now to find Sonic." Said Bugs.

The group kept on walking.


	6. Where it all Began

Back in Dexx's base, Dexx was still in the shadows watching lots of things.

"Sonic has no idea who he's dealing with. He's coming to his own demise." said Dexx.

"I'm coming to my own demise?" said a voice.

Dexx saw that it was Sonic.

"I killed you once Vexx, and I'll do it again." said Sonic.

Dexx stood up.

"I'm not Vexx, I'm his father Dexx, Sonic." Dexx stepped out of the shadows and revealed that he looked like Vexx, wore his clothing and had a scar over his right eye.

Sonic became shocked.

"Who are you?" said Sonic.

"I'm Vexx's father Dexx. I shall dispose of you for good Sonic." said Dexx.

Sonic became more shocked.

"His father?" Sonic asked.

"Yes his father." Dexx said.

"Why do you look like General Zod; one of Superman's enemies? Sonic asked.

"No idea." Said Dexx.

"Doesn't matter. The answers to my past are in this lab somewhere." Said Sonic.

"You want answers? Okay, I'll give you some." Said Dexx, "Do you know where you are? What planet to be exact?"

"Not a clue." Said Sonic.

"This is planet Mobius, your home planet." Said Dexx.

Sonic became shocked.

"What?" said Sonic.

"That's right. You're a Mobian, born on this planet, raised on Earth. An alien to the humans." Said Dexx.

"Th-Th-That can't be true." Sonic said angrily.

"It's true Sonic. Some of your old friends knew about this. Vector, Knuckles, Rouge, Espio, Shadow, they all knew of their origins at first. Because they're older then you, you're nothing more than a pathetic 15 year old hedgehog with a past more troubling then Shadow." Said Dexx.

With the others, Shadow sneezed again.

"Who keeps saying my name behind my back?" Shadow asked.

Espio noticed the lab Sonic's in.

"Look, a lab." Said Espio.

Everyone else noticed it.

"Maybe Sonic's in it." Said Charmy.

Daffy looked at the bee.

"Gee you think?" Daffy asked sarcastic.

Vector went over to Daffy and knocked him on the head, knocking him out.

"Quiet, you moron." Said Vector.

The group walked over to the lab. When they got there, Duncan saw that the knocked out guards looked familiar. He picked one of them up.

"Hey, these guys look like those minions of Vexx we battled a while back." Said Duncan.

GDN is shocked.

"These are Vexx's minions." He said.

The residents are shocked and the others are confused.

"Vexx?" Vector asked, "Who's Vexx?"

"He was an old foe from Sonic's past. Five years ago before we met each other, the two had a battle that nearly cost Sonic's life, luckly, he used the emeralds to imprison him in another dimension. Several weeks ago, we discovered the Chaos Emeralds and that Vexx escaped his prison." Said Donnie.

"We went to space to dispose of him. During the journey, we discovered that Sonic has a super form." Said Beast Boy.

"Same here." Said Shadow.

"Anyways, as soon as we see Vexx, we discover that Sonic lost the ability to use the Chaos Emeralds five years ago. Somehow he managed to regain the ability to use the emeralds and we saw his super form the first time. He then killed Vexx." Said Spongebob.

Sonic's friends are shocked.

"Wow, I had no idea." Rouge said.

"Well we better get Sonic and stop this Dexx guy." Howard said and looked at Cream, "Cream and I will stay here."

However, Kitten pushed Howard away.

"No, me and Debbie will because someone has to watch her." Kitten said, "Plus you may try and eat Cheese."

"Chao, chao." Cheese said in fear.

"You did say you wanted to see something awesome." said Randy.

"I did, well see ya." Howard said.

He ran off screaming like a girl shocking everyone and causing their jaws to drop. Spongebob stretched his arm out and grabbed Howard.

"Now you're stuck with us chubby." said Spongebob.

Back in the lab.

"I won't listen ot any of your lies Dexx, they're not true." said Sonic.

"It's true Sonic, you're a Mobian from this planet." said Dexx.

"I'll never believe you." said Sonic.

"Really? Okay then. The hedgehog you're seeing in your head. I knew who he is." said Dexx, "He's your father."

Sonic became shocked.

"You know him?" said Sonic.

"Knew him. Jules the Hedgehog, a great warrior on this planet. Before I killed him." said Dexx, "He died real good."

Sonic became enraged.

"You-YOU-**YOU MURDERER!**" said Sonic.

The scream was so loud that Trigon heard it.

Sonic charged at Dexx, but was knocked over to a wall. Sonic slowly got back on his feet.

"This isn't over Dexx, it's only the beginning." Said Sonic.

Dexx walked over to Sonic.

"Do you even know why your father sent you to earth in the first place?" said Dexx, "He abandoned you."

Sonic became shocked.

"What?" said Sonic.

"He never cared about you. He was glad that he had gotten rid of you for good." Said Dexx.

"No, no, no, it can't be true." Said Sonic.

"It's true Sonic." Dexx grabbed Sonic by the neck, "Face it Sonic, you're the son of a well-known hero. And he didn't care about you."

Dexx threw Sonic into another wall. Dexx then used his psychic powers to bring the Chaos Emeralds to him.

"You brought the Chaos Emeralds with you. Good, now my plans to conquer Mobius can now commence." Said Dexx.

Dexx began walking off, but stopped and turned to Sonic.

"I'd kill you right now, but it's no fun to kill someone that's down." Said Dexx.

Dexx walked out of the room just before Sonic stood up. He placed his head against the wall he was thrown to.

"I can't believe it, my own father, flesh and blood. He hated me. All this was for nothing." Said Sonic.


	7. The Truth

With the others, they were walking around the lab, trying to find Sonic.

"Okay, keep your eyes peeled out for a very determined blue hedgehog." said Bugs.

They walked past one room, Duncan went back to the entry way and saw Sonic still with his head to the wall.

"Or a very depressed blue hedgehog with his head to a wall." said Duncan.

Everyone went to where Duncan is and are all shocked.

"SONIC!" Gwen shouted and ran to her boyfriend.

Sonic didn't turn, he just stayed there.

"Hey." Sonic said bordly.

Everyone became surprised at Sonic's expression.

"Hey, you're not Sonic. You're a blue hedgehog that's very depressed. What have you done with the determined blue hedgehog?" said Spongebob.

Everyone looked at Spongebob.

"What?" He asked.

Howard sighed.

"I had to come for this?" He asked.

"You stowed away on a spaceship at first, then you try to back out of seeing the fun stuff, and now you're complaining about it?" said Randy.

"I was hoping to see something awesome to tell the other students at Norrisville High, now I won't get to." said Howard, "Because someone's very depressed."

"There's a cause for all of this." said Splinter.

Gwen placed a hand on one of Sonic's shoulders.

"Honey, you okay?" said Gwen.

Sonic looked at Gwen.

"Gwen?" He asked.

"What's wrong?" said Gwen.

"What do you think?" said Sonic.

Everyone is confused and sad even Shadow and Rouge.

"Wow." Shadow said, "I never seen him sad like this."

"He's normally very determined." said Rouge.

"Fifteen years of trying to find the answers, and it was a waste of time." said Sonic, "I'm an alien from this planet, and my own father abandoned me."

Everyone became shocked.

"That's not true. Dexx is lying to you." said Azmuth.

Sonic walked over to a table.

"I don't know what to believe anymore." said Sonic.

He grabbed a one handed blaster and checked its ammunition.

"Maybe, I should do what I should have done a long time ago." said Sonic.

"What's that Sonic?" said Knuckles.

Sonic turned on the blaster and aimed it at his head.

"I should end my own life." said Sonic.

Gwen is shocked and tackled her boyfriend making him drop the blaster down a bottomless pit.

Sonic looked at Gwen.

"Gwen?" He asked.

"Sonic you can't, I love you too much for you to end your life." Gwen cried, "Besides you have friends and a girlfriend who loves you."

"I got nothing else left, my own father hates me." said Sonic.

"If he hated you so much, then explain to all of us why he left you a crystal." said Azmuth.

Sonic is confused.

"What?" He asked.

"That crystal in your possession. Your father left you something inside that thing." said Azmuth.

Sonic pulled out his crystal.

"What could he have possibly left in this crystal?" said Sonic.

Donnie took the crystal, placed it in some type of compartment.

"A message." said Donnie.

Donnie pushed a button on the keyboard and Sonic's father Jules the Hedgehog appeared on screen. He was the same hedgehog Sonic saw in his mind.

"Sonic, my son." Said Jules.

Sonic looked at the screen and looked surprised.

"Dad?" said Sonic.

"If you're watching this, then I have failed to save the entire Mobian race. You need to know everything. Dexx plans on destroying the entire planet." Said Jules.

"Obviously." Said Raph.

"He plans on harnessing the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds to take over the entire planet, and enslave all the Mobians. Listen very carefully." Said Jules, "I'm sending the Chaos Emeralds, the Master Emerald, and Angel Island to earth so that Dexx could never get his hands on all that power. It's up to you son, and only you can stop him. I sent you to earth with this crystal; it's the only way you can ever return to this planet. You are the only hope to saving the entire Mobian race and I know it. It's all up to you. In case you don't defeat Dexx and save the entire planet and the Mobians, I just want you to know that I love you son."

The video then ended.

Sonic began to cry.

"I love you too Dad." Said Sonic.

Sonic looked down with his eyes closed.

"The hedgehog in the crystal has spoken." Said Spongebob.

Jules appeared on the screen once more, only looking at Spongebob with an angry look.

"Just because I'm dead and this is a recording doesn't mean I can't hear everything you're saying." Jules said before the screen turned off.

"Freaky." Said Spongebob.

Azmuth turned to Sonic.

"Now that you know the truth, what are you going to do?" said Azmuth.

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do." Sonic opened his eyes and looked at the others with determination, "I'm going to finish the battle my father started years ago."


	8. Finishing the Battle

Dexx walked into another part of the lab and closed the door. He then brought out the Chaos Emeralds.

"At last, the seven Chaos Emeralds are now in my possession." Said Dexx, "I can now enslave the entire Mobian race. Nobody will stand in my way."

Dexx began laughing until he heard a buzzing sound coming from the other side of the door. He looked at the door and saw Sonic burst in doing a spin dash and stood up.

"Nobody's a pretty strong word." Said Sonic.

"No, how can this be? I emotionally scarred you." Said Dexx.

"I know the whole truth Dexx. My father sent me to earth just so I can be safe. Today, I finish the battle he began a long time ago." Said Sonic.

All of Sonic's friends appeared at the door way.

"You're forgetting something Sonic. I'm in possession of all seven emeralds. With them, the entire Mobian race is under my command, and you shall pay for killing my son." Said Dexx.

Sonic chuckled.

"He died real good." Said Sonic.

"You sound just like your own father." Said Dexx.

"Like father, like son." Said Sonic.

"CAN WE GET THIS BATTLE STARTED ALREADY!?" Howard shouted, "I'M FINNALY GETTING SOMETHING GOOD FOR MY REPORT!"

Everyone even Dexx looked at Howard.

"What?" said Howard.

Dexx turned back to Sonic.

"This is the end of the line for you Sonic." Said Dexx.

Dexx was about to karate chop Sonic but the blue hedgehog grabbed Dexx by the arm, much to his shock.

"What the what?" Dexx asked.

"You're going down." Sonic said and threw him.

Dexx got back on his feet.

"How's that possible? I've got the Chaos Emeralds; I'm supposed to be faster and stronger." Said Dexx.

"Hey, you want to see something really cool?" said Sonic.

Sonic somehow brought out the Chaos Emeralds from within him.

"While I was busy holding your arm, I took the emeralds back without even trying. Now, bear witness to the true power of the Chaos Emeralds." Said Sonic.

"GO SONIC!" Sonic's friends shouted.

GDN threw his Ninja Hammer at Sonic and he caught it.

"USE MY HAMMER DUDE!" G shouted.

Sonic smiled.

"Will do!" He said.

Sonic crossed his arms, moved them apart very fast, and became Super Sonic.

Howard became amazed.

"Is that what I think it is?" said Howard.

"It is Howard, that's Sonic's super transformation." Said Randy.

"How does he even get it?" said Howard.

Azmuth jumped on the fat kid's head.

"He did it by using the Chaos Emeralds." Azmuth said, "Remarkable I might say."

Shadow and Knuckles looked at Howard.

"I can so that as well." Shadow said.

"I think we all know that." Knuckles said.

Tails smiled.

Sonic put the hammer away.

"Let's take this battle outside." Said Sonic.

Dexx grinned.

"Fine by me." Said Dexx.

The two went outside and all of Sonic's roommates and friends followed.

Bugs looked at Daffy.

"Think Sonic will beat Dexx?" Bugs asked.

Daffy looked at his best friend.

"Are you kidding?" Of course he will win. He is the best blue guy I saw." Daffy said, "Besides, if he does not, then we're doomed."

Azmuth looked at Rook and Ben who is still in alien form.

"I never thought I say this but Daffy is right." Azmuth said.

The group ran outside the lab and saw Sonic and Dexx floating in the air.

"Ready to die Sonic?" said Dexx.

"No, but are you?" said Sonic.

"Never." Said Dexx.

Dexx flew over to Sonic. Sonic grabbed Dexx's left wrist and twisted it. Dexx groaned in pain.

"What are you doing?" said Dexx.

"I'm going to make you suffer. Just like how my father suffered before you killed him. Then, I'll kill you. The story will go across the universe." Said Sonic.

"There's a saying on my planet." Said Dexx.

"Oh, what's that?" said Sonic.

Dexx said something in an alien language. Sonic somehow knew the language.

"Dead donkeys don't talk?" said Sonic.

Just then, a Zombie Donkey appeared.

"Hey I find that very offensive." The Zombie Donkey said.

Knuckles punched the donkeys head off.

"Disgusting." Said Knuckles.

"Okay, so it's better to say in the alien tongue." Said Dexx.

"I know the language." Said Sonic, "I don't know how, but I know it."

"Tell me something in one of earth's languages." Said Dexx.

Sonic spoke some French.

"What did you say?" said Dexx.

"My name is Sonic the Hedgehog, you killed my father, prepare to die." Said Sonic, "In the French language."

Dexx charged at Sonic, but Sonic punched Dexx in the chest. Sonic then punched him across the face so many times. Sonic pulled out GDN's hammer.

"Time for the finisher." Said Sonic.

Sonic was about to strike Dexx, but the villain grabbed the hammer and melted it.

Sonic chuckled nervously.

"I meant to do that." Said Sonic.

"Come on, I paid good money for that hammer." Said GDN.

"My turn." Said Dexx.

Dexx rammed his head into Sonic's chest, punched him across the face, and in the chest. He grabbed Sonic by the neck and flew very high up into the air.

"Ready for my finisher?" said Dexx.

"You don't know who you're dealing with." Said Sonic.

Dexx threw Sonic to the ground very hard. Sonic landed on the ground so hard that a huge hole was made. Sonic crawled out of the hole and stood up.

"This guy's not giving up. If I don't finish this guy off, then the Mobians will have to obey him." Said Sonic, "If only there's a way to drain him of his powers."

Mikey covered his eyes.

"I can't watch." He said.

Rook looked at Mikey.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"What's it look like?" said Mikey.

Dexx flew down to Sonic and pinned him down to the ground and began strangling him.

"Give it up Sonic, you're finished." Dexx said, "No one can save you now."

Sonic smiled, and Dexx is confused.

"What're you smiling about?" said Dexx.

Sonic pulled out GDN's hammer and smacked Dexx across the face.

GDN's jaw dropped.

Same with the others.

"Ok, we saw the hammer melt." Howard said, "How is that Hammer still there?"

"For once even I have no idea." Azmuth said.

Tweety is shocked as well.

"I used a fake hammer to distract him. That way, I can find a way to drain him of his powers." Said Sonic.

Everyone fainted by that.

GDN looked at Sonic mad.

"YOU JERK, IF I EVER GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I AM GOING TO WACK YOU SO HARD YOU WILL NEED STITCHES ON YOUR STITCHES!" GDN shouted.

Sonic held his right hand in front of GDNs face and began charging some yellow energy.

"I could do you in right this minute." Said Sonic.

GDN became scared.

"Forget I said anything." Said GDN.

Sonic stopped charging energy.

"Good." Said Sonic.

Sonic flew back into the air and in front of Dexx.

"This isn't over yet Sonic." Said Dexx.

"It'll be over soon enough." Said Sonic.

Tweety has an idea, he flew to Sonic and he sees the bird

"Tweety, what are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

GDN is shocked.

"TWEETY, COME BACK!" GDN shouted scared that his bird is with Sonic.

Tweety pulled out a needle with some type of juice in it and injected it in Dexx before flying back to the group.

Dexx began feeling strange.

"Why do I feel so weak?" said Dexx.

Sonic punched Dexx in the chest and began thrashing him around in the air lots of times. After a while, Sonic stopped and Dexx began panting out of exhaustion.

Sonic grinned.

"Ready to end this once and for all Dexx?" said Sonic.

Dexx held his right hand out and began charging some red energy.

"Not yet." Said Dexx.

Sonic quickly flew in front of Dexx and placed his left hand on Dexx's head, making him stop charging his energy.

"Well I am." Said Sonic.

Sonic pulled out his crystal and put the tip on Dexx's head. Dexx started feeling powerless.

"No, my powers. But how?" said Dexx.

"A yellow bird and my crystal." Said Sonic.

"Don't do this to me Sonic. I played an important part in your life." Said Dexx.

"Yep, an important part that I don't need to remember anymore." Said Sonic.

Sonic began charging some yellow energy.

"Goodbye Dexx." Said Sonic.

Sonic shot out lots of energy and Dexx was caught in it. Dexx screamed as he faded away. The energy cleared off and Sonic landed on the ground, got on his hands and knees, and began panting in exhaustion. He turned back to normal.

All Sonic's friends surrounded him and Sonic smiled and they smiled back.

"Way to go Sonic." Bugs(1) said.

"That was great." GDN(2) said.

"I'll say" Daffy(3) said.

"You rock dude." Beast Boy(4) said.

"Way to go." Robin(5) and Cyborg(6) said.

"I'd like to go into war with you anytime." Brick(7) said.

"Way to go Sonic." Knuckles(8) said.

"You did it." Tails(9),Cream(10),Amy(11),Charmy(12) said together.

"I must say that was a tough battle." Azmuth(13) said.

"You rocked."Mikey(14),Raph(15),Leo(16),and Donnie(17) said together.

"Well done my friend." Splinter(18) said.

"That was super." Max(19) said.

"It was fantastic." Roxanne(20) said.

"You seriously rocked." P.J. (21) and Bobby(22) said.

"Whatever." Raven(23) said.

"That's the way things should have been done in Juvie." said Duncan(24).

"Impressive." SpongeBob(25) said.

"I got all that, I may get an A+ and THAT WAS THE CHEESE!" Howard(26) said

"You so rocked agents Dexx." Randy(27) said.

"Super job." Theresa(28) said.

"Nice going blue boy." Kitten(29) said.

"Dexx doesn't know what hit him." Said Vector(30).

"He'll never know." Said Shadow (31).

"The hedgehog has guts." Said Gravattack (32).

"I am at an agreement there." Said Rook (33).

"Smooth." Said Debbie (34).

"Amazing." Said Owen (35).

"Like, that was the most awesome thing I ever saw in my life man." Said Shaggy (36).

"Reah." Said Scooby (37).

"I could never go against someone like that." Said Danny (38).

"He's good." Said Tucker (39).

"Indeed, he is the good." Said Starfire (40).

"Amen to that." Said Izzy (41).

"A battle like that, it calls for some relaxation." Said Espio (42).

"Nice." Said Tweety (43).

"You'd make a good sidekick. Other than Launchpad." Said Darkwing (44).

"You did a lot of stuff." Said Launchpad (45).

"Even better then when you battled Vexx." Said Gosalyn (46).

"You showed him." Said Winslow (47).

"You're a good hedgehog." Said Cat (48).

"Hi, ho, digity." Said Dog (49).

"You did good." Said Sam (50).

"Chao, chao." Said Cheese (51).

"You were very brave." Said Courtney (52).

"No one can stop him." Said Mike (53).

"He went out a lot more than a bear on a mechanical bull." Said Sandy (54).

"He's good." Said Zoey (55).

Gwen placed her right hand in front of Sonic.

"That was definitely dangerous. Just glad you made it out alive." Said Gwen (56).

Sonic grabbed Gwen's hand and she lifted him up to his feet.

"Now that's how you get stuff done." Said Sonic.

The group heard lots of cheering and saw that lots of Mobians were heading their way.

"Must be the entire Mobian race." Said Donnie.

"Of course it is. Mobians are known to look like humanoid animals on earth. They come in different varieties. By varieties, I mean different animal species." Said Azmuth.

"I always wondered about that." Said Knuckles.

The Mobians surrounded the group.

"Praise Sonic the Hedgehog, son of Jules the Hedgehog." One of the Mobians said.

The Mobians grabbed Sonic and lifted him over their heads. They then walked off with him.

"I'm going to be gone for a while. I don't know how long." Sonic said to his friends.

"He'll be back. Besides, Sonic's always around." Said Duncan.


	9. The Past Behind

Later, everyone was back on the ship, heading back to earth. Almost everyone was celebrating Sonic's victory over Dexx. Tails was trying to fix the omnitrix.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" said Gravattack.

"I built a TV out of paper clips and reprogrammed a super computer using dishwashing detergent and a toothpick. This should be very easy." said Tails.

"What are you using to fix this thing?" said Gravattack.

"An iPod." said Tails.

"Is that even going to work?" said Gravattack.

The omnitrix began beeping and it reverted Gravattack back to Ben.

"It worked." Said Tails.

"Boy, it's good to be me once again." said Ben.

Spongebob and Mike noticed that Ben was back to normal.

"Aww, Ben's back?" said Spongebob.

"I was getting used to him being Gravattack." said Mike.

Ben overheard the two best friends, put two and two together and became mad.

"You're the reason I was Gravattack the entire mission? Not cool tampering with the omnitrix, I could have been stuck as Ripjaws and dehydrated from lack of water." said Ben.

"We did it because we needed a way to keep Gwen and Amy from fighting each other." said Mike.

"Wise and patient." said Spongebob.

Ben activated his omnitrix.

"One of my aliens would like to have a word with you." said Ben.

"A peaceful alien?" said Mike.

Ben slammed down on the omnitrix and became Rath, much to Spongebob and Mikes shock.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS AND MIKE!" said Rath, "YOU MESS WITH THE NEW OMNITRIX, YOU MESS WITH RATH!"

Spongebob and Mike ran off as Rath chased them.

On another part of the ship, Sonic was looking out a window. Gwen walked over to him.

"So the celebration the Mobians had in honor of you was good?" said Gwen.

"Yeah, they even made a statue of me, honoring my bravery for defeating Dexx." said Sonic, "They even gave me an offer to stay on Mobius to be their protector. Of course, I refused the offer."

"Why?" said Gwen.

"I've already got a planet to protect. And a family that cares about me, just as much as I care about them." said Sonic.

"The Mobians are cool with your choice?" said Gwen.

"Yep, the time has come for me to put my own past behind me. Time for me to think about the future." said Sonic.

"For the record, who's the family that cares about you, as much as you care about them?" said Gwen.

"The residents of Toon Manor." said Sonic.

Gwen smiled.

"Thanks Sonic." Gwen said and the couple hugged.

With GDN, Knuckles, Shadow and Rouge; the four are talking.

"This was some adventure huh guys?" GDN asked.

"Yes it was and it was great seeing you again." Rouge said.

Knuckles smiled.

"Rouge is right G. Plus I am not mad that you took the Master Emerald." Knuckles said.

Shadow just nodded.

"Plus all your friends seem to be nice to live with." Shadow said.

"Then why not live with us?" A Voice said.

Everyone turned to Bugs.

"We have a lot of room and I'm sure we can put that Master Emerald to good use." Bugs said.

Daffy appeared next to Bugs.

"We can sell it to the highest bidder on EBay." Said Daffy.

"We're not selling something with a lot of power." Said Bugs.

Knuckles, Rouge and Shadow thought of it and all smiled.

'Why not." Rouge said, "It would be great living at a manor."

"Plus I could use a change of sensory besides Angel Island." Knuckles said.

"And we can help Sonic." Shadow said.

The trio looked t Bugs.

"Deal." They said.

"But what about Tails and Amy?" GDN asked.

"I'll get an apartment for the pink hedgehog. The two tailed fox can stay with us." Said Bugs.

"Okay." GDN said.

Later, everyone, even Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Rouge returned to the mansion. Max walked into the living room and saw his father sleeping on the couch.

Man is shocked that all the animals are still alive and not crushed and all relaxed.

"Wow." Max said.

GDN came in and Sylvester and Mr. Grape woke up and ran to their owner.

"Hey guys." GDN said, "Have you two been good?"

The two animals nodded.

Max went over to his father and woke him up.

"Get up Dad." Said Max.

Goofy sat up.

"How long have you been gone?" said Goofy.

"Overnight." Said Max.

"Wow, that long huh?" said Goofy.

"Yeah." Said Max.

Max got his father back on his feet and started walking him outside.

"Come on, I'll take you home." Said Max.

Goofy smiled.

"Thanks Max." Goofy said and turned to GDN, "Oh G, last night Mr. Grape gave birth to 29 puppies."

GDN is shocked.

'WHAT!?" He shouted. "29 PUPPIES! BUT THAT DOES NOT MAKE ANY SENsE! MALE DOGS DON'T GIVE BIRTH!"

Daffy entered the Manor.

"That is because your dog is a she." Daffy said.

GDN is shocked.

"Ok that explains a lot." He said.

In Sonic's room, Sonic was going through a scrapbook. He got to a blank page and pulled out his crystal.

Kitten and Gwen entered the room.

"I'll never forget you father. You'll always be in my heart." Said Sonic.

Sonic placed his crystal on the blank page and put a piece of tape over it. He then pulled out a green marker and wrote 'proof that my father cares about me' on the page.

"Scrapbooking? Never pictured you as one." Said Gwen.

"I started scrapbooking when I was twelve years old. The good memories are the ones that counts." Said Sonic.

"They sure do." Said Kitten, "You should make them count."

Kitten left the room.

Sonic closed his scrapbook and placed it on his bookshelf before he laid down on his bed. Gwen laid down next to him.

"Fifteen years of finding the answers and my quest is finally over." Said Sonic.

"Now you can finally relax with everyone that cares about you." Said Gwen.

"Yeah. Better see what the future holds for me." Said Sonic, "Might be very exciting."

"I'll bet." Said Gwen.

The two kissed each other.

"Well, I'm pretty tired from my journey on Mobius. See you in the afternoon." Sonic said before he fell asleep.

"Sure thing." Said Gwen.

Gwen then kissed Sonic on the cheek before she stood up and walked out the room.


End file.
